Our old Home
by Ladybug-Jojo
Summary: old oneshot i dusted off and finished up. Set post episodeo 4x07 of the good wife.


_Okay __episode __tag __to __4.07__. An old one I wrote long ago that I decided to finish up and post. It is AU I guess as it doesn't fit canon after 4.07._

_I __don't __own __the __Good __Wife __if __I __did __these __two__ would already be in Hawaii sexing it up._

* * *

**Our Old Home **

She knocked on his door, the door that used to be their door in something that felt like an eternity ago. She had gotten off work late, gone home and had dinner, then met up with Laura and had a celebration drink with her, in honor of her new job. She had made sure it was only one so she could still drive and didn't end up spilling secrets like she had with Maddie. As they were done she got in the car originally intending on driving home, but she did an unexpected turn and started to drive to the house in Highland Park. She wanted to see Peter and thank him personally for what he did for Laura, that he didn't just have an interview with her, but he actually hired her one the spot, after, as Laura said, an interview with someone else that she thought would end with yet another turn down. She knew he had done it for her more than anything, and it was nice of him, and she was quite pleased he trusted her judgment that much.

* * *

Peter opened the door, the surprise on his face clearly saying he hadn't expected to see her.

"Alicia?" he asked a bit confused, as he stepped aside letting her in.

She smiled at him as she stepped inside. "Hey... " She wasn't completely sure what to say next but he sensed her hesitation as always, and smiled at her and motioned for the kitchen, placing a hand on the small of her back guiding her in there.

"Would you like some wine? He asked her, she shook her head lightly not because she didn't want the wine but because she knew her weakness for the liquor and that it always helped her if she needed to talk. He raised an eyebrow at her, probably having seen her shaking her head. "Yes please but only one glass, I already had drink a little while ago." She admitted. He nodded and took two glasses down. He took another quick glance at her, taking in her appearance before he picked a bottle of white. She had forgotten how well he knew her and was able to decipher her like this. It probably had a lot to do with them now talking more regularly and spending more time together again, that he quickly picked up her tells once again.

"Come let's go into living room instead." He told her as he picked up the two now full glasses and walked out of the kitchen not waiting to see if she followed him, he already knew she would. She found him having already taken a seat on the couch and she took the one beside him, and accepted the glass he held out for her. She smiled at him before she took a sip of it.

"Thank you for hiring Laura, and trusting my judgment. She told me about it." She told him softly as she held his gaze. He smiled at her gently and nodded.

"Of course, it is not a problem, her resume was good and I did need a replacement for Cary as you pointed out. And it was fitting you were the one to find it since you were the one who got Cary another job." He told her carefully, the last part said with lightly teasing tone. She looked away for a moment, that was yet another thing they had never talked about before. That she was the one recommending Cary for the job at Lockheart and Gardner. She hadn't even known Peter knew that. She looked back at him.

"I am sorry for that, but..." Peter held a hand up stopping her from continuing.

"It's okay Alicia. He explained it, that he wasn't really happy in his job anymore and you helped him find something else." She nodded, this was different for so long there had been this tension that made it terrible hard to talk. Now it was more the feelings and fear that was holding them back, not the tension anymore. She smile at him nervously.

"So Eli set up an interview for me with a news station..." She told him, and saw him raise an eyebrow in slight confusion. "So I can deny the birth mark story."Saying the last part of that sentence was hard to do without breaking down in laughter. She saw him let out a deep breath.

"I am sorry you have to get involved, that you have to be the one to deny it." he told her softly as he reached over covering her hand that was resting on the couch, rubbing the back of it lightly.

"It's okay... I mean I don't love it but this time it is so absurd that it is funny. I wonder how she even came up with something like that. Brazil, it just seems like a weird choice." Alicia answered, not pulling her hand away, it was kind of nice to feel the warmth of his hand on hers after so long.

"She didn't come up with it... someone else did. Someone else set the whole thing up." he told her softly. Alicia felt confused someone beside the girl had created this whole mess.

"Who in the world did it then? What have I missed? Is it Kresteva?" She asked jumping to the same conclusion he had made a few days before.

"No, it is Maddie Haywood. I'm sorry Alicia." He told her softly, Alicia felt like she had gotten all the air knocked out of her lungs once again. That woman had set all of this up to hurt Peter's campaign and befriended her in the process to gain even closer information.

"It's not your fault... you shouldn't apologize for her actions. Just promise me you will beat her whatever it takes." She said as she turned fully and looked him directly in the eyes. She was burning with anger for what that woman had done.

"I promise, she won't get away with it." He told her.

"Good... how do you even know she is behind it?" Alicia asked suddenly a bit confused, over how he had found out about Maddie setting it all up.

"Eli and Jim thought Maddie had a thing going on with a female aid, so Eli had someone look into it." He explained.

"And you can trust who ever looked into it to be telling the truth?" She asked knowing by now that he could easily have people around building such a story up.

"I don't know if I normally could, but I do know you can... Alicia the one looking into it was Kalinda. I know I should have told you long ago she was working on it. But I had very little to do with it, and I couldn't say to Eli he couldn't use her, without him getting very suspicious." Peter hesitatingly told her. Alicia was stunned, and felt annoyed, confused and hurt. Why hadn't any of them thought to tell her about this before, they both knew she had a hard time with what happened between them in the past, and now then she thought her and Peter was finally getting closer and she could see them getting back together, and she had forgiven Kalinda, and they did this.

"Alicia... I know you are angry and I should have told you..." She looked back at him nodding slowly. "You should have... but ever since back there has not anything you haven't been honest with me about or have lied to me about. You haven't given me any reason why I shouldn't trust you now... so it is okay. And yes, that surely does make the Maddie information fool proof." She let out with a deep breath. "Thank you for trusting me... she was the one who looked into Indira from the beginning, interrogated her. She was also the one who found the thing about the key card to my floor." He carefully explained. Alicia felt relieved and happier Kalinda had done this for her, and she knew she had nothing to fear on whatever Peter had been with this woman or not, when Kalinda was the one who had interrogated her, and Peter really had been telling her the truth all along.

"Good... I am glad, do you have enough to publish that Maddie is the one behind it all?" She asked, deciding she was still not ready to talk more about Kalinda with him, just like she wouldn't be ready to talk to Kalinda about Peter and why it had been so nice to have someone like Maddie to talk to, though that had fallen back on her. He shook his head.

"No I don't think so, not yet. But we will get it." He told her with a force behind his words convincing her he was serious.

"Good, by the way I think I know why Maddie chose Brazil. I told her that you took me for Brazilian food on our second date, I guess she would leak that to some journalist that would ask about it under an interview and connect it with the birth mark story. Also I got a weird phone call the other day asking me what I thought of Brazilian food. And for some reason I doubt it was about recipes." She told him, her voice lighter and on the edge of laughter as she said the last part.

"You got to be kidding me... you got a call about that?" He asked her disbelieving what she had just said.

"I did. Fortunately I didn't answer... though I kind of wish I had seen Eli's face on that one." She said as she finally let go and started to laugh. Peter smile at her but then gave in as well. She was glad she had placed her glass on the table in front of them a little while ago or she would have spilled it over herself and the couch for sure as she doubled over in laughter. They calmed down after a little while, and smiled at each other.

"Mrs Florrick has no comment's other than there is no Brazil shaped birthmark and the Brazilian food she likes is the one she can have at restaurants..." Alicia said in a voice trying to imitate Eli. Peter cracked in laughter once more. This felt great, laughing with him like this it was nice and comfortable. She kicked off her shoes and picked up her glass of wine and leaned back, looking at Peter for a second before she turned a little so she could pull her legs up on the couch as she turned enough to be resting against him. He slipped his arms around her and pulled her closer, sighing into her hair.

"I like this..." She admitted after a little while of enjoying just being in his arms. Peter nodded against her.

"Me too." he whispered softly.

"Not just sitting like this, but us being like this laughing, talking, confiding in each other, it's almost... normal." She admitted carefully, as she found one of his hands and squeezed it.

"Yeah it is... Alicia I..." He started slowly, she already knew what he was about to say something like how he was sorry for hurting her and the past, and she guessed they should talk but right now she preferred to just enjoy this.

"Don't..." she whispered, hoping he would understand she really didn't feel like talking about all of that right now. She felt him nod.

"Okay..." he whispered. She turned her head and looked at him, his eyes were so tender and caring, she saw them flicker to her lips, for a second before they were back at hers.

"You want to kiss me..." she whispered suddenly realizing it, and even more that she wouldn't mind it if he did indeed kiss her. She had kissed him not so long ago showing she trusted what he had told her about Indira, and she had enjoyed it far more than she could have imagined, and she wouldn't mind if he kissed her again. She would even like it.

"I always long to kiss you. I always want to kiss you." he told her hesitatingly as he lifted one of his hands and stroked back a lock of her hair that had fallen forward.

Alicia pondered his words, if that was true why wasn't he doing it already, she was in his arms already, lying half way on top of him with how they had moved and turned around. He could easily kiss her if he really wanted to. He seemed to have sensed her thoughts once more.

"I won't kiss you Alicia, just because I want to. I would only kiss you if I knew you wanted me to do it, and not stop." He told her softly, his fingers brushing her cheek. She nodded slowly, understanding what it was he was saying.

She hesitated for a second before leaning down so there was only an inch of air left between them.

"Is that enough answer?" She whispered.

Peter gulped but his hands moved to her neck so he could pull her in the last inch. The kiss was tender, soft, hesitating and gentle. She returned it and moved her lips slowly against his, at some point feeling him nibble at her bottom lip, before his tongue was begging for permission to enter. She opened her mouth a sliver, enough to give him the access he wanted. The stroking of his tongue, exploring and rediscovering her mouth felt amazing, and especially as it met and mated with hers. She sucked on it teasingly and felt him shudder below her. They turned and moved so she was lying directly on his chest, while they continued kissing passionately, none of them seemed to want to hurry it up instead it was tender and slow. Hands started to wander carefully stroking and caressing. Her jacket was opened and pushed off but that was all the clothes they removed. She wondered briefly why he wasn't taking the initiative for more than making out, but the way he was kissing her made her forget it again. She was not sure how much time passed like this. A couple of times they pulled back to catch their breath again and rest just in each other's arms. Her head resting in the nook of his neck. No words ever spoken, other than low moans and whimpers of pleasure.

* * *

Hours must have passed like this, but she was not completely sure until she felt a kiss on her forehead as she laid on his chest. She hadn't realized that this time she had fallen asleep. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. Her eyes felt heavy and she realized how tired she actually was and how much Peter's warm embrace made her feel relaxed and safe.

"We can't sleep like this no matter how nice it is." He told her softly.

She turned her head into the hand he was now cupping her face with. She nodded slowly knowing he was right. She pulled away and started to sit up again stretching her arms and back while letting out a yawn. She stood up and started to look around to find her jacket.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked her, confused.

"Trying to find my shoes and jacket." She answered him as she reached down for one of her heels.

"Alicia there is no way I am letting you drive home, it is late and you have been drinking. You can take the bedroom I will take the couch for the night. But you are not driving home tonight." He told her, leaving no place for arguments in what he was saying. She opened her mouth, intending on objecting anyway, but he placed a finger over her lips silencing her.

"Forget it Alicia. You are exhausted, I don't want a call in the middle of the night about you have been in some kind of accident." She nodded, after all she knew he was right. Though she did wonder how they would explain it to everyone else in the house in the morning. And him staying on the couch seemed a little ridiculous to her, especially after they just spend hours kissing.

"You don't need to sleep on the couch Peter... we are both adults, we can share a bed." She offered. He raised an eyebrow at her in question if she really meant that, and she nodded.

"Okay then let's go up, I'll find you something to wear to bed." He got up from the couch and held his hand out for her to help her up. She took it, interlacing their fingers. And together they walked up to the bedroom that was once theirs, for the first time in years. She didn't really know what tonight meant for them or what it would lead to further down the road, if they could ever really make it back, but she knew she was willing to try, and that was all there was for now. And if they took it slow and actually tried to talk and be open to each other which he had prepared the road for tonight it might be possible. He paused in front of the bedroom door and she turned to look at him surprised but he just lifted their joined hands to his lips and placed a kiss on her knuckles, making her smile. And lean in for a quick peck on the lips afterwards. He pulled back raising an eyebrow at her.

"I thought you wanted to be adults and just sleep..." He teased her, making her laugh.

"Maybe I changed my mind, I should after all have fully concluding evidence so I don't incriminate myself in that interview." She answered with a flirting smile.

"No, that would be terrible wouldn't it?" He teased her, as he pulled her back in and scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed, placing gently on it, before pulling back a little.

"Alicia... are you sure... you were very tired earlier... we can just sleep if you want to." He asked her gently, but she reached up and pulled him back in for another kiss. One that left him in no doubt about what she wanted. And in that moment all she wanted was him. Gone was taking it slow, this was what she needed and wanted most. Maybe it was just their old bedroom playing tricks on her, but she didn't think so. After all, a small burning longing for him had grown since that trip on the campaign they had a little more than a month ago, one that had grown a little more intense after she had kissed him shortly after, and developed a little more with all the time they spent together, and tonight kissing him for hours. How could she not want him?

"Yes I am sure." She whispered against his lips in a breathy whisper. But that was all that was needed, if the kiss hadn't convinced her words did.

* * *

Later on she rested cuddled against his chest, playing with the soft hair covering it. She reached in and placed a gentle kiss on top of his heart. And he cuddled her a bit tighter like he made sure she didn't leave. Not that she would want to leave, this was where it felt right to be, in his arms in his home, in his heart. No, she didn't want to leave at all, not tonight at least, what tomorrow would bring she wasn't sure, they still had a long road to cover, but for now this was enough.


End file.
